Starcrossed Love
by Kitsune's Crimson Rose
Summary: This is a love story which intails a relationship between Suzuka and Aisha ClanClan. Love eventually grows between the two, and they find themselves secretly hording feelings for each other. From a sprawling love interest to a fullfledged relationship
1. A Whimsical Day

It was just like any other day on the hap-hazard scene of Starwind Hawkin Enterprises, and the Outlaw crew was lazing about, bored stiff as can be. Gene was unsurprisingly drinking himself to a stupor with his merlot wine, and reminiscing of his golden days aboard the Outlaw Star. Trying to ignore Gene's frivolous merry-making, Jim concentrated on replying to potential clients on the internet, but soon, he could stand no more of Gene's incompetence.

Rising from his seat, Jim protested, "Gene! You're like this day in and day out, why can't you do some work for a change, or at least make it look like you're doing something productive?"

"Because there is no work to be done around here, zip, natta! So I'm just making the best of my situation, and having some fun for once in a long time. You should learn to lighten up a bit, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." Gene simply didn't see the point in arguing with Jim over what he deemed as a trivial matter, and simply went on to drowning himself with more wine.

Not about to declare defeat, Jim surveyed the surrounding room, and grew even more upset to see that no one else besides Melfina was doing anything that could be termed "productive." He gazed upon Suzuka to see what she was up to, but much to his dismay, she was doing nothing more than leisuring drinking her green tea with a serene expression on her face. Jim about had it with them, he and Melfina were the only ones who ever did anything, while the others did nothing but lay around the place. "Why don't you guys ever do anything? Me and Melfina are the only ones who seem to give a shit about getting things done, while you two never seem to care what will become of this place. I have to bust my ass just to keep this business running, and you Gene never help with moving this business along, all you care about is your damned women and booze! And you Suzuka, you just meander in here on your own time, and just pamper yourself as you see fit! I'm growing sick of all of your incompetence!"

Perturbed, Suzuka gently placed her tea on the table, and rose gracefully to her feet. "Don't worry about me, Jim, it's your neanderthal of a partner that doesn't do anything worth doing. I at least do some things to help you out, such as telling you of potential business offers, but you don't ever seem to appreciate that. You must learn to not make mountains out of mole hills, and afterall, the old saying rings true, 'Easy come, easy go.'"

Jim saw no point in arguing with them anymore, as it was near the lines of impossible to put any sense in their heads. Giving up, he retired to his computer and resumed his searching for jobs, but to add to even more stress, Gene's face was flustered with anger, and he bursted like a time bomb. "What the hell do you mean by neanderthal?"

"I mean that it's a perfect description of you and your work ethic. On my own time, I can at least support myself, but instead you have an eleven year old child do all your work for you. Don't get angry with me just because you're too stupid to realize that."

As another arguement erupted between Gene and Suzuka, a loud knock came upon the door. Moments passed, and no one bothered to get it, and even more knocking came, as if the individual on the other side was anxious to see them. Finally, the unknown person grew impatient and opened the door herself, and standing before them was none other than Aisha.

"Why the heck did anyone not answer the bloody door? I knocked about a million times, you know?" ranted Aisha as she stomped into the room.

"Don't even ask, it's a long story," assured Suzuka as she ignored Gene's fuming and fussing. Suzuka then averted her gaze upon Aisha, and then with a questioning smile, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Aisha stammered for a few moments as if she was searching for just the right words, and blushed redder than a lush rose. "Well. . . I came to. . . uh. . . ask you if you would join me uptown for a quick lunch. . ."

Suzuka smiled warmly, but blushed a deep shade of red, although she tried her best to retain her composure. "Well, I have nothing going on, so I would be delighted to."

"Really? I mean, thank you! Shall we leave right now?" Aisha's face lighted up with a bright smile wider than the sun, and her eyes glistened with a light that conveyed a deep innocence.

"Well, let's be off then. We'll be back in a few hours or so, so don't wait up for us, alright Gene?" With a sly smile, Suzuka left with Aisha, leaving the rest of the compnay in silence.

"Can you believe it? Aisha and Suzu getting along well with one another, it's a bloody miracle." Gene rolled his eyes in astonishment at the mere thought of Aisha and Suzuka actually going out together.

Jim whistled in disbelief at the strange turn of events, "No, I can't believe it. Judgement Day must really be approaching"


	2. All's Fair in Love and War

Star-Crossed Love

Chapter Two : All's Fair in Love and War

It was a beautiful day in the midst of the bustling city, and birds sang enchanting songs as the spring breeze gently caressed the trees. Aisha was running ahead of Suzuka in the park, but slowed to a stop, and spun around with a large smile on her face, "You need to speed up your pace a bit, slow poke!"

Suzuka couldn't help but giggle to herself but in a serene, soothing voice, she whispered, "I'm simply enjoying the scenery on this fair spring day, nothing more. Speaking of which, let's have a sit on that bench, and take in the beautiful surroundings." As such, Suzuka parked herself on the bench, and smiling seductively, she motioned with her fingers for Aisha to join her.

"A mighty fine idea if you ask me!" With a gleeful look in her eyes, Aisha plopped down upon the bench right next to Suzuka, and gazed out into the surrounding trees and lake. The morning sun glistened like a god of light in the vast sea of the sky, and the gentle heat of the sun enfolded all in its warm embrace. As if caught in time, the rolling hills and knolls conveyed the landscape of ages long past, back to a simpler time and place when the world wasn't caught up in so many problems. The lakeside was as peaceful as can be, and the delicate waves pressed slowly onto the lake shore, and then gradually roll back into the serenity of the lake. Such peacefulness, it was ethereal to bear witness to. It was as if Neptune himself wished only for his spectators to enjoy themselves and be taken by the lake's tranquil beauty. Indeed, what a scene it was to behold.

Aisha cleared her throat, and spoke in a casual tone, "It's beautiful, isn't it? Such wonder, such beauty, it's hard to believe anything like this can still be left in the midst of all the advances of technology."

"Yes, nature still holds its own regal times where the cradle of civilization is forgotten, and the simple things in life are all that matters. Such a time it is now." Suzuka fixated her gaze upon several geese that had settled upon the lake. "'Tis a blessing to be free like those birds."

Aisha noticed the birds as well, and turned toward Suzuka to face her, "Indeed it is a blessing. But I must say, I feel free when I'm around you, my heart is free of emotional bondage."

Suzuka couldn't help but blush profusely, though she tried her best to remain collected. "You're feeling rather poetic today, aren't you?"

This time, Aisha was the one blushing, but despite her giggling, she managed to muster an answer, "You could say that, but I'm expressing a side I have rarely explored before. Not even I knew I could be so expressive, but I'm glad regardless."

"So am I. I'm grateful to have the day to spend with you, Aisha, I really am. So, are you getting hungry? It almost noon," asked Suzuka as she looked up at the sky.

Aisha rubbed her tummy to find it utter a large groan, and as such, Aisha smiled. "I sure am! Time for a rooting, tooting good lunch!"

With that, they walked together, appreciating one another's company. Indeed, the fates of two love interests are about to entangle passionately


End file.
